onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Staw-Hat Luffy
your talk page virginity mine! but don't worry i'll be..........rough *bends staw over*..........ಠ◡ಠ -- 01:21, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey ST, it's been awhile! :) Shinjojin (talk) 19:36, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Greece http://i.imgur.com/gTjvspJ.jpg SeaTerror (talk) 01:17, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hi Staw, I'm JD25 and I'm an admin at Iron Knight Wiki. I just saw that you said here, and I quote: "...we just made affiliates and I'm kinda in change of the whole thing." So I was wondering if you would like to affiliate with our wiki Here's our wordmark in case you agree. Thanks. JD25 (talk) 02:28, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Don't worry, I'll wait. Please contact me when it gets resolved, if you remember that is. I'll try monitor it as much as I can. JD25 (talk) 03:23, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Messages Hey Staw! Hope your January went well (I don't know if you celebrate the Chinese New Year, but if so, happy Chinese New Year as well!) I just wanted to post in regards to this message you left on Jess's talk page. You really shouldn't be posting such things on talk pages, for the entire world to see. It makes things that should be private, not so private. Perhaps you should move it to a private message in chat, or maybe even a skype chat? Well, either way, I hope you consider at least removing the message, in order to help make the wiki a better place. Hope your February goes well (and that you can find a Valentine for Valentines Day.) Have a nice rest of your weekend too! 22:33, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ^Cool story, bro. SeaTerror (talk) 23:16, February 1, 2014 (UTC) tell it again-- 23:18, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Wtf? Gal you act like you have influence XD Supernova X-Drake aka Roranoa Zoro II (talk) Meh he hadn't done that in a while. 08:10, February 2, 2014 (UTC) How many more brooms can you shove up there Gal 13:23, February 2, 2014 (UTC) A Helpful Staw-Hat Luffy Hey Staw! Hope your Sunday is going well. Thanks for the link! Unfortunately, I've already been linked that by Sff, and was asking for a more specific answer from Levi, since Sff already attempted to do the rename there, and was unable to do so (at least, without the need to use a bot afterwards.) Hope the rest of your Sunday goes well, and your week too! 12:41, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Staw, hope your Sunday is still going well. In no way have I "spammed" anything. I was simply responding to messages, that were directed towards myself. Hopefully, you understand. Thanks for reading, and have a good rest of your Sunday! 13:07, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Staw. Glad to hear back from you so soon. Hope you're still doing okay. On to the topic at hand, if you look above on your talk page, you will see messages directed towards me from SeaTerror and Red Eyed Raven. Since I didn't want to ignore their messages (that would be rude!), I replied to them on their talk pages, so that your talk page wouldn't be cluttered with an unimportant conversation. Hopefully, you understand, and we can end this discussion, and go back to making this wiki a better place for all. 13:12, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Admin HELL YEAH Lord Gaimon (talk) 13:38, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you That you for my new sig. You are very nice... For a Greek. JK 20:45, February 2, 2014 (UTC) YAAY! i have a sig 11:30, February 3, 2014 (UTC) thanks 11:37, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Lol wat?? what are you doing 17:58, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat Feels different without you around. See ya soon, mah Greek whore. No wi-fi I only connect thru a hotspot, so my connection is limited. But the connection will be back soon. :) See you, mah Greek whore. colours you didnt have to do that-- 21:11, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Spam-Ban Na Na NA Roranoa Drake II (talk) I Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) 18:26, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Batstaw? SeaTerror (talk) 18:32, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) yo he's fucking up the activity feed-- 18:34, February 9, 2014 (UTC) the point was to mess up the activity feed and piss me off? well played sir, well played ಠ_ರೃ-- 18:39, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Staw used me ;_; Roranoa Drake II (talk) 18:44, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Colored Manga Chapters Those are awesome images from the colored edition from the manga. Where is it you can get them from? I'd love to look at all of them. Reeves92 (talk) 12:58, February 12, 2014 (UTC) re: Char box images Hi, you did well, sorry for the inconvenience. Hey I'm using my iPad so I'm having a hard time typing. My laptop is being used by my cousins, hence why I type so slow and left chat. XD See ya again soon. :) re:Oh look not why i chose the name "red eyed raven" if you want to know why, there are some pretty obvious hints in my signature 17:34, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Ti epathes re?? ^ Gt efiges? pros ti o dramatikos xairetismos?? http://i.imgur.com/W58IfBo.png User:X-RAPTOR 16:01, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Template help Hello I am looking for help me edit the Parent Tab Template on the wiki. We have a very bear-bones version of the Template, I have tried messing with it bit, but I really have no idea of what I am doing. So can you give me any pointers for editing it?Silent Psycho Gamer (talk) 21:55, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Dawd Busy with life ;_;-- OH I SEE SO YOU ARE THE JEW DONT WORRY I WONT KILL YOU I JUST WANTED TOO KNOW OKAY THEN YOU ASKED FOR IT *HITS YOU* *KICKS YOU AFTER YOU APPTEMT TOO HIT ME BY KNIFE WHICH DIDINT WORK CAUSE YOU ARE A WEAK JEW* *PUT SOME BULLET STRINGS IN YOUR ARMS* *HITS AND PUNCH YOU IN ALL YOUR BODYPARTS CONSTANTLY* *SHOOTS YOU RIGHT IN THE HEART* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SO YOU THOUGHT I WERENT ABLE TOO EVEN HANDLE A PAIR OF SICSSORS I WON NOW YOU ARE LYING THERE ON THE GROUND MOHAHAHAHA OKAY THEM I SUPPOSE I TELL YOU ONE THING BEFORE YOU DIE IM GOING TOO BE BECOME THE KING OF THE WORLD! BYE! *SIGH* NO NEED TO GET SO PISSED OFF I WAS JUST JOKING AROUND I DONT HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST JEWS AT ALL I DO PLAN ON BECOMING KING OF THE WORLD BUT I DONT HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST JEWS AT ALL IM SURE YOU ARE A GOOD GUY PERHAPS YOU WANNA HELP ME TAKE OVER THE WORLD HEHE Why are you getting angry with that troll? He's making fun of you and you're not even noticing. I'm surprised of this! Let's ignore his posts and let's ban him. Isn't this the easier way to solve the problem? --Meganoide (talk) 14:24, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Yes, Nova told me your strategy. However he's got already banned. Good work :) --Meganoide (talk) 14:32, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Oyaji Oyaji's Oyaji's Oyaji's Oyaji's Oyaji's Oyaji's Oyaji's Oyaji's Oyaji's Oyaji >-- oi oi oi oi Get back bak i was just joking -_- Staff already disabled all the accounts and blocked all the ips, there is nothing else I can do. There aren't enough IPs to make a range block yet, so if he shows up again you can ping me so I can globally block him again. When i got banned for nothing this is what i o and if you got a problem with that then fuck you --Totti10king (talk) 13:47, March 27, 2014 (UTC)totti10king yes-- 03:50, March 28, 2014 (UTC) im somewhere in between life and death-- 01:17, March 29, 2014 (UTC) close, school and work-- 18:41, March 29, 2014 (UTC) HEY *Uses Singapore English* Where are you ah? You chibai motherfucker, go back on chat la! >_< come chat with us I'm this many Thanks for telling me I'm 1 years old. Had I not known, I would think I was old. Now, I can breastfeed, and when women complain, I'll just tell them I'm 1 years old. That'll work! (5 minutes later) Worth... It... Nobody700 (talk) 17:13, April 6, 2014 (UTC) War Bring it on, fucker, I'm going to win this anyway. 13:59, April 22, 2014 (UTC) See you later http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png 21:01, April 28, 2014 (UTC) WHERE IS HEEEEEEEEEE? Roa is away for the week. I am his representative. Deal with it. ---- ______---- It's official! Tadaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Edit Haven't you edited on a welcome message directed to an anon user? I was banned for doing that. --Meganoide (talk) 16:03, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Since I'm not a perfect-English speaker, please explain me what is the "stuff" that changed. Do you mean the rules? --Meganoide (talk) 19:06, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Times flies .. .. .. son of a superman >_> I guess we all are getting old too quickly now .. .. LETS MAKE MOST OF IT!! FLIRT WITH ALL THE GIRLS!! Thanks for the wishes Staw. and THATS WHY WE LUV THAT LAZYSONWABICH!! *Fanboy Rage Roar* BERSERKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! A request to discuss DreamBrisdin (talk) 18:58, May 27, 2014 (UTC) NOW WHAT? Thank you for requesting to ban me, but you still haven't state clear reasons why my edits cannot be on the page. I'm not trying to argue, but to discuss. 17:57, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Skype Where the fuck are you? >.> 10:50, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Draft Pages and Portraits Hey Staw. You renamed one of the portraits (Bluejam Pirate 1 Portrait) to coincide with the name of the draft page I made for the unnamed character. It is definitely not an official name, so if you could change it back, that would be great. I'm making draft pages for a bunch of unnamed characters in case they are named in the future. Montblanc Noland (talk) 17:49, June 12, 2014 (UTC) LPK All Jokes aside, can you get LPK on chat? Roranoa Drake II (talk) 20:39, June 13, 2014 (UTC) 'Civilian' in the Affiliations/Occupations field of infobox Please, take part in this discussion: Forum:'Civilian' in the Affiliations / Occupations field of infobox. Ruxax (talk) 04:08, June 25, 2014 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uints81YYMc You are already slammed. User:X-RAPTOR 09:12, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I'm just reguarding your place as an admin on the Emoticon Wiki. I'm http://emoticon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Oxygen720%7COxygen720 and I recently adopted the wiki. I was wondering if you were going to come back, and if you are'nt, please can you place an inactive flag on your username. If you want to give up your adminship, so we can attract new editors, please notify me and I would be very greatful. Oxygen720 14:43, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Bot job I need you to find and replace all the "Template:L"s in use on chapter and episode pages to just the manual thing. It is an unneeded template that should have been canned long ago and I have no clue why it's still in use. It takes about as much effort to italicize the font and write "(flashback)" as it does to use that, so it's pretty pointless. If you could get rid of it and set everything back to manual, that would be great. Thank you. 16:08, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Sweet. Thank you again. 17:04, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Art and Simon I am here dude.. you guys are all gone and I told you that I can't skype anymore. Give my regards to the others The Chat room I was banned from the chat room...! I aint a sock...! Let me rejoin...! Kenta Kobayashi (talk) 19:37, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Wow, this isn't even me you gigantic dipshit. 19:41, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Turns out he is reasonable. So, Galaxy was able to stop acting like a complete douche long enough to tell us how we can get him to gtfo or at least stop vandalizing. He wants us to make it so that his name doesn't appear on the "added by" thing you see when you click on an image, which can obviously be done by a simple reversion job. He was even kind enough to provide us with a list of images: . Knowing him, there's sure to be a furk ton and a half of them to go through. If you can do it with your bot, by all means do it. If you can't, then I give you carte blanche to recruit and delegate help with this task accordingly. He said he wouldn't do anything more as long as he saw that progress is being made. Considering this is the only time he's been but a corrosive thorn up the anus, I'm willing to believe him. That's about it. Hit me back with any questions. 06:30, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that removal code would solve everything. 14:31, September 16, 2014 (UTC) and 18 hours later i shall appear! whats up? 23:06, September 18, 2014 (UTC) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand i just noticed something about galaxy going crazy, what the hell happened? 23:17, September 18, 2014 (UTC)